Beloved Pagony
by Batt beauty
Summary: You still alive? Mugen asked, Are you still an asshole..... she asked


Welcome to the first uploaded story on this site not first ever writen I felt inspired to write this story cause Mugen rocks my socks lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo sadly if I did I would be making a new season OR making a movie of somesort! so chill**

WELL on with the reading yo!

* * *

"OVER THERE!" a voice went up

Mugen turned looking over his shoulder at the men running towards him knowing he was going to be blamed he said "They found me? What did I…" but his 'They found me was repeated by the woman next to him he looked at her as did she and turned to face each other.

"They found me?" they both said at the same time

"They found YOU!" they chimed again he growled but everything he tried to say came out of her mouth he covered her mouth. "Who are you!" he said she pushed his hand away "Does it matter one of us is in trouble don't think this is the best of times to be like hi my name is Irisa" she said turning ducking a blow her leg swung up catching a man's chin she pushed herself over from her hands as Mugen also pushed away from the fighting either it was her that they were after and he was innocent or the complete opposite it occurred to him that he was just involved with something he had nothing to do.

"Mugen, not so- great to meet you" he said as she gave a stray punch hitting Mugen into the wall and smiled "oops not such a miss" she said catching a swinging pipe she leveled herself on it kicking the man with both feet one after the other and landed take the pipe with her shoving it into a gut of a man that was kicked away by her. She turned and staggered as a pipe hit her ribs square on knocking her to the ground sliding through the dirt. Mugen laughed and found himself in the same position him legs over his head he looked at her knocked out form then looked up at the men who came and everything went black.

"God my head" Mugen grumbled as his blurred vision slowly started to settle on one object. He tried to move his hands but found them in a straw mat that was bound tight with twine. He realized that he was in a cell and clamped his eyes then turned his head and looked over at who else was in here. The cell door opened and another straw mat was tossed inside a low groan came and he looked over at the woman who got him into this mess.

"Still alive?" he asked she didn't move for a moment then she rolled over.

"Still a ass?" she asked he grinned and snuggled further in his straw from the looks of her she took quite a beating like the one him and Jin took before they got to really meet Fuu.

"Naturally, still a bitch?" he asked she chuckled and shook her head, "I am not a bitch" she said "Then I am not a ass"

"Then I am dead" she said he grinned again and looked at the cell door again they were dragged to a watering tank where Mugen shook his head still grinning while they rigged him up to a pulley system she was pulled up first her black hair dangling from the top her pink highlights catching the few rays of sun that were left. They lowered her into the water into the water then held her there Mugen looked at her. Those who couldn't hold their breath for more than one minute would pass out and most likely drown in these situations growing up on an island he was used to holding his breath for long periods of time. They pulled her up and she spit water from her mouth and opened her eyes .They dunked Mugen then her then Mugen then her, it went on for several minutes then gave them a beating soon to toss them back in their cell.

Irisa landed on Mugen who grunted and grinned at her. Her left eye was swollen shut among other bruises on her face along with a split lip she pushed herself off of him at his side unable to move any further her lungs burned with the lack of air and the beating her eyes closed and he shook his head.

'Tough Lady' he said closing her eyes trying to get as much sleep as he could for the next day.

"Are you ready to say your sorry Irisa for killing my son?" he asked a small grin pressed her lips. "I wouldn't say sorry seeing how it was a forced decision on your part" she said lowly he spit up and her face was bashed into the ground Mugen stared at the ground and shook his head "I couldn't help to wonder if I was just a innocent bystander in this entire ordeal." He said

He looked over at her again as her top was ripped by the blade, she struggled angrily from the ground the man just pressed harder and laughed evilly at her.

"Where were you?" Fuu asked as Mugen walked up carrying some woman on his back. "Something came up, where is four eyes?" he asked she pointed to a shack where Jin stood looking over some swords at the well-off –ness. "Who's the girl?" she asked looking at the still passed out Irisa. "She is a bitch" he said simply to Fuu's surprise

"And he is a ass" she mumbled on his shoulder he let her legs go and she slid off but swayed against him he looked at her then Jin who walked up. "She is the one causing that ruckus at the government building?" he asked looking over at her.

"We need to get out of here there is place outside the city we can stay in remember were we stayed when Mugen fought off the man killer?" Jin asked Fuu nodded and they started to walk Mugen picked Irisa up again and they started to walk.

* * *

This is the first chapter I hope you like it, if not I guess I don't care haha well reveiw and I will try to start on the neck chapter!!!!

BATT


End file.
